


метр восемьдесят два и джинсы в обтяжку

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Повисает долгое молчание. Очень долгое. Котаро стоит как идиот, Савамура стоит как паршивец, Сугавара – как еще один паршивец, а Акааши – как живое воплощение песни Black keys.Потом Акааши заговаривает снова.- Бокуто-сан, на вашей карте памяти – одна тысяча триста семнадцать моих фотографий.В сегодняшнем выпуске: о том, как не надо начинать каникулы. Если вы потеряете камеру, ее ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО найдет тот, кого вы снимали всю ночь напролет на вечеринке. Или история, в которой Сугавара Коуши с изумлением наблюдает, как жизнь Бокуто Котаро рушится вокруг него.





	метр восемьдесят два и джинсы в обтяжку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five foot something with the skinny jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053226) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



\- БУКВАЛЬНО…

\- Наверное, все-таки не буквально, - встревает Ушиджима.

\- НАВЕРНОЕ, ВСЕ-ТАКИ НЕ БУКВАЛЬНО ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ СТРОЖАЙШЕЕ ПРАВИЛО ЛЮБОГО ФОТОГРАФА, - кипятится Котаро, размахивая вилкой с накрученными спагетти – капли соуса попадают Ушиджиме на лоб, и он с отвращением их стирает - как будто у него кризис всей жизни. Или, как сказал бы Савамура, текущей недели. – НЕ ТЕРЯТЬ СВОЮ ГРЕБАНУЮ КАМЕРУ.

\- Слушай, я уверен, кто-нибудь ее уже нашел. Ты же обновил свой статус? Ну вот, кто бы это ни был, он обязательно ее вернет, - Ушиджима откладывает салфетку. – Не психуй так, Бокуто, ты теряешь как минимум по три вещи в месяц.

\- Нет, я понимаю, у тебя какое-то наивное представление о мире как о месте, наполненном ангелами и лунными человечками, но эта хрень стоила мне кучу денег, и нашедший наверняка уже перепродал ее.

\- Люди не настолько злые, Бокуто.

Котаро опускает вилку и смотрит на Ушиджиму. Вот почему им с Савамурой нельзя оставлять Ушиджиму одного, вообще. Ушиджима буквально – наверное, все-таки не буквально – не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как работает этот большой плохой мир. Ушиджима готов жениться за красивые глазки. (Нет, Котаро и Савамура правда попробовали при первой встрече. Эта история будет стоить миллионы, когда Ушиджима прославится своими книгами).

\- Никто не злой, Вакатоши, - грустно говорит Котаро и тянется через стол, чтобы похлопать Ушиджиму по руке. – Но мы – студенты колледжа. Мы хотим денег. Много денег, постоянно. Чем больше, тем лучше.

\- Но…

\- Чшш, - градус отчаяния повышается, когда в голове начинают крутиться варианты постигшей его камеру участи в стиле «Игры престолов». Ее могли перепродать. Могли разобрать и продать на запчасти. Могли… Котаро потрясенно вдыхает.

Ушиджима поднимает бровь.

\- Что?

\- А вдруг, - говорит Котаро, уставившись на спагетти. Макаронины расползлись по всей тарелке и напоминают то, что сейчас творится у него в голове. Это он тут поэт, не Ушиджима. Короче, макаронины все такие грустные и в раздрае, прямо как сам Котаро. – Вдруг ее кто-то включил?

Это понимает даже Ушиджима: давится соком, кашляет и снова тянется за салфеткой, замечает, что та вся в соусе, откладывает и берет чистую.

\- О боже. Если они ее включат…

\- То увидят…

\- Примерно три миллиона…

\- Наглое преувеличение, но да…

\- Фотографий…

\- На которых изображен…

\- Акааши Кейджи, - говорит Ивайзуми Злобный Обзорщик, усаживаясь рядом с Ушиджимой, - нашел твою камеру, Бокуто. Парень с исполнительских искусств на другом конце кампуса, помнишь? Просил тебе передать.

Котаро роняет вилку.

***

\- А я думаю, это мило, - говорит Коуши в третий раз за последние десять минут. – И ты же в курсе, что Бокуто Котаро все любят? Девочки его всегда просят их сфотографировать. Говорят, на его фотографиях просто невозможно плохо получиться.

\- Все это прекрасно, - Акааши трет переносицу, - но неужели ему действительно понадобилось сделать одну тысячу триста семнадцать снимков, чтобы понять, что я получился хорошо?

Коуши прячет смешок в ладони. Сложно отрицать, что опасения Акааши и правда подтверждаются одной тысячей триста семнадцатью снимками на карте памяти в камере Бокуто. Но надо также отдать должное красоте Акааши. Даже сейчас, буквально в шаге от подачи ходатайства об ордере на арест Бокуто, тот мило краснеет. Коуши никогда не понимал, почему его самого считают красивым, ведь Акааши просто ангел. Сложно винить Бокуто за пару десятков снимков. Или пару тысяч снимков.

Чего их приятель не знает, так это того, что за симпатичной внешностью скрывается зло. Учитывая репутацию, достойную самого Ивайзуми Злобного Обзорщика - которого они как раз отправили известить Бокуто о том, в чьих руках так неудачно оказалась его камера, - Акааши довольно-таки устрашающ. Особенно когда удивлен, слегка напуган и очень смущен.

\- Ты его даже не видел, - Коуши делает еще один заход. – Дай ему шанс. Он правда славный.

\- Да, вот пусть его адвокат скажет это моему, - фыркает Акааши, в пятнадцатый раз за утро поднимая крышку ноутбука, чтобы снова пролистать снимки.

Вообще-то, снимки хорошие. Невероятно. Все – со вчерашней вечеринки в Вертиго. Акааши потрясающе выглядит в размытом свете. Хотя преимущество работы диджея в том, что они почти всегда выглядят круто. Акааши просто рулит этими штуками… вертушками… что там у диджеев, со своей подводкой на глазах, тем, что Коуши называет секс-бардаком, а Шимизу – крысиным гнездом на голове, и суровым экшеном с участием бровей.

\- Наверное, - говорит через некоторое время Акааши голосом, который слишком хорошо знаком Коуши, - я против не в принципе, а… ну… мне не нравится, что я об этом не знал. Они же… неплохие. Он мог бы просто мне сказать.

Коуши вообще-то все считают хорошим человеком. Мягким, деликатным. И во имя сохранения этого светлого образа он прячет еще один смешок и спрашивает:

\- Ты бы попозировал, Акааши?

\- К-конечно, нет! – румянец расходится со щек на шею. – Я… Я имел в виду…

\- Шучу, - смеется Коуши. – Что планируешь ему сказать?

\- Я… не знаю. Буду импровизировать.

Возможно, Бокуто Котаро не стоит сильно волноваться из-за Акааши. Если верить все усиливающемуся румянцу.

***

\- Он их видел. Точно видел. Мне еще есть куда падать. Он видел их все, - Котаро замирает и кидает еще один взгляд на друзей. – Я УМРУ, УШИДЖИМА. ОН МЕНЯ ВЫПОТРОШИТ МЕЧОМ.

\- Акааши Кейджи, - отвечает Ушиджима, - отличается спокойствием. Я его видел. Не переживай, он не станет тебя потрошить мечом.

\- Правда? – обычно Котаро старается не слушать убеждения Ушиджимы про лунных человечков, но иногда (например, когда ему очень-очень хотелось верить, что та горячая цыпочка из потока Куроо, Танака, в него влюблена… вот это было пальцем в небо) он делает исключения. Как сейчас, например. – Я в безопасности?

\- О нет, нет, - отвечает дражайший друг. – Я просто сказал, что он отличается спокойствием. Он скорее тебя отравит или столкнет с обрыва. Твоя смерть неминуема.

\- Ясно.

Ну что ж, не то чтобы его жизнь не удалась или как там обычно пишет Ушиджима. Вчера, например, вечеринка была просто улетная, не только в Вертиго, но и после. А еще у него есть видео Цукки, повторяющего bubble butt, bubble bubble bubble butt три минуты и сорок три секунды. Самое лучшее, что может оказаться в телефоне, когда полиция найдет его тело, потому что снимет часть подозрений с Акааши. Он знал, что подбить Цукки на ягер-бумы было отличной идеей. И потом, Котаро боготворит лицо Акааши и тот растянутый пуловер, который был на нем вчера, так что умереть от его рук будет не так уж плохо.

К слову о Цукки, который так ничего и не ответил - помимо раздраженной ругани утром, когда Котаро шантажом заставил его согласиться на съемки. Котаро надеется, тот не убился из-за потерянных наушников или еще почему. Вот это был бы отстой. Ему очень нужен Цукки для съемок. Но еще больше ему нужна его чертова камера.

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, никто из вас не захочет сопровождать идущего на смерть воина к месту последней битвы? – спрашивает он у Ивайзуми и Ушиджимы.

\- Нисколько, - отвечает Ивайзуми.

\- Мне нужно зайти в _Le Petit Шмеля_ за круассанами, - говорит Ушиджима.

\- Никогда не видел двух более никчемных червей…

\- Ты же в курсе, какой у Савамуры жуткий бойфренд? Так вот он там будет, поддержит Акааши.

\- Сугавара не его бойфренд, - автоматически говорит Котаро – как и сам Савамура. Только тупым румянцем не заливается. – Короче, я отказываюсь бояться парня с родинкой.

\- Говорят, это источник его силы, - мрачно отвечает Ивайзуми. – Геккон Тоору…

\- Черт, я же мог попросить помощи у Геккона Тоору! У него тоже выходные?

\- У Геккона Тоору выходных не бывает, а ты хоть раз сделай что-нибудь сам.

Мысль проконсультироваться у Геккона Тоору – очень заманчивая, но возможно, Ивайзуми прав. С некоторыми вещами мужчина должен встречаться один на один, с другими – нет. Вроде гнева Танаки Саеко. Для такого лучше собираться где-то впятнадцатером. С бульдозером в придачу.

\- Ну я пошел тогда, – Котаро вскидывает руку в прощальном жесте. – Если не вернусь к этому времени завтра…

\- Я получу твою коллекцию фильмов.

\- Carry on, - вздыхает Котаро. – Carry on.

И что ж,  если и правда ничто не имеет значения, бог диджейства Акааши Кейджи не может быть слишком уж зол.

***

Дайчи, как и Коуши, находит всю ситуацию уморительной, только выражает свое веселье гораздо громче.

\- Нет, Бокуто, конечно, всегда был растяпой, - говорит он, пока Акааши продолжает сверлить экран взглядом. – Но тут ему конкретно не повезло. Кошмар какой.

\- Думаю, Савамура-сан не веселился бы так, будь он на моем месте, - бормочет Акааши. – Или на месте Бокуто-сана.

\- На твоем месте я бы потребовал выкуп.

\- Не подсказывай, Дайчи.

\- Прости, прости.

Коуши вздыхает и смотрит на свой телефон. Бокуто написал около получаса назад, спрашивая, с ним ли Акааши и насколько тот зол. Коуши находит его пессимистичную уверенность в том, что Акааши видел снимки, довольно милой. Вообще-то он всю ситуацию находит милой: и выстукивающие нервный ритм пальцы Акааши, и избыточный страх Бокуто, и громкий смех Дайчи в ответ на все происходящее.

Я (18:13)  
не переживай, он не бесится. все будет нормально

Бокуто (18:14)  
уверен??? я могу зайти в другой день, это же просто камера

Я (18:14)  
у тебя вроде съемка была запланирована

Бокуто (18:17)  
да я могу на телефон поснимать лол

Я (18:17)  
бокуто, ты учишься на фотографа

Бокуто (18:18)  
он правда не злится? это подстава? вы меня убьете?

Я (сохранено как черновик)  
конечно нет, ты же друг Дайчи

Я (18:19)  
не убьем! приходи.

Коуши интересно, чем все закончится. С одной стороны, Бокуто тусуется у них каждую неделю, и этого достаточно, чтобы получить подтверждение большей части баек и печальных воспоминаний Дайчи о прошлых вечеринках. С Бокуто станется просто ворваться и потребовать камеру, что точно не понравится Акааши, а недовольный Акааши – это очень плохая идея. С другой стороны, его очевидный - и вполне обоснованный - ужас перед встречей исключает этот вариант.

Тем не менее, образ смиренного Бокуто не укладывается в голове. Коуши сдается, поворачивается к Дайчи и приподнимает бровь.

\- Думаешь, он хоть куда-нибудь вовремя приходит? – спрашивает тот.

Коуши согласно вздыхает, но в этот момент в дверь звонят.

***

Изюминка (18:19)  
не убьем! приходи

Хотя при взгляде на Акааши и правда можно умереть. Котаро думает, что это новое заболевание – неспособность оторвать взгляд от Акааши. Вертиго – клуб не маленький, и да, диджейская платформа с огнями и прочей лабудой высоко. Но то, что Котаро не танцует с другими из-за потребности фотографировать одного-единственного пацана – проблема. Да и наниматели из Вертиго будут недовольны, если он забудет, что должен снимать всех посетителей.

Короче. Становится ясно, что сосредоточенность на одном только Акааши Кейджи распространяется и на повседневную жизнь. Потому что когда Савамура открывает дверь, у Котаро есть буквально полсекунды на его наглую ухмылку. Потом он замечает сидящего за кофейным столиком Акааши и, кажется, понимает, что чувствуют тренеры покемонов, напоровшиеся на протагониста в нинтендовском лесу. У него над головой тоже появляется восклицательный знак.

Синие джинсы, черный пуловер – серьезно, с этими Акааши надо завязывать, и если у него в волосах чертов обруч, Котаро просто развернется и уйдет. Савамура все же затаскивает его внутрь и захлопывает дверь.

\- Ну, приятель, - выпевает он. – Что тебя привело сюда в этот прекрасный день?

Котаро умудряется перевести взгляд с Акааши, который смотрит в свой ноутбук с таким красным лицом, что точно замышляет убийство, на Савамуру.

\- Я, э, за камерой пришел.

Взгляд у Савамуры – точь-в-точь как у той мегазлодейской птицы из видео, с самым жутким смехом, который Бокуто когда-либо слышал. Вот точно такой взгляд. Как будто Савамура не верит ни в бога, ни в Геккона Тоору и мечтает превратить всех окружающих в атеистов вроде Куроо, воздействуя на них засранством своего образа мыслей.

\- За той, которую нашел Акааши?

Котаро прожигает Савамуру взглядом.

\- Той самой.

Он поворачивается к кофейному столику и только сейчас понимает, что за спиной у Акааши стоит Сугавара, улыбаясь… ну, как если бы та зловещая птица умела улыбаться. Они с Савамурой прямо пара жутких родителей, которые присматривают за Акааши – только по тому не скажешь, чтобы он нуждался в присмотре. Котаро кивает Сугаваре и смотрит на Акааши.

Черт, но какой же он красивый. Даже сейчас, с растрепанными волосами и румянцем на щеках, с нахмуренными бровями, совершенно не похожий на секс-машину, на съемки которой Котаро убил весь вечер. А потом, потом Акааши, черт его подери, встает и поднимает глаза - и все. Отныне называйте его К.О.Таро.

С самого начала месяца, когда Акааши пришел работать в Вертиго, Котаро ни разу не смог с ним заговорить. Нет, забудьте – он даже в глаза ему ни разу не смотрел. Котаро хотелось бы, чтобы впервые это произошло не перед их паршивцами-друзьями, но уж ладно, он согласен и на такое. Такое – просто невероятное. Темные глаза, темные брови, губы плотно сжаты, но Акааши бы мог язык показывать, Котаро без разницы, потому что - эти глаза. Это лицо. Этот парень.

\- Э, - говорит Котаро.

И он никогда не слышал голоса Акааши, кроме разве что редких «а эта – для Сацуки, Аомине с ребятами поздравляют с днем рождения», которых все равно не разобрать из-за музыки. Он надеется, что проживет под этим взглядом достаточно, чтобы услышать, как Акааши его проклинает. После этого Котаро умрет счастливым.

\- Здрасьте, - говорит он. Только не ляпни что-нибудь тупое. Не говори ничего длиннее двух слогов. – Привет.

\- Значит, вы – Бокуто-сан. Вы работаете в Вертиго, верно?

\- Да, это он. Я.

Повисает долгое молчание. Очень долгое. Котаро стоит как идиот, Савамура стоит как паршивец, Сугавара – как еще один паршивец, а Акааши – как живое воплощение песни Black keys.

Потом Акааши заговаривает снова.

\- Бокуто-сан, на вашей карте памяти – одна тысяча триста семнадцать моих фотографий.

\- Да. Есть такое, да, - ну вот оно.

\- Во-первых, прошу прощения, что нарушил вашу приватность.

Погодите. Что?

\- Что?

\- Я знал, что камера ваша, и только из любопытства…

\- Ты на меня не злишься? – НЕ ПЕРЕБИВАЙ.

Акааши краснеет еще сильнее.

\- Сначала немного злился.

\- Но сейчас уже нет?

Да это просто сказка.

\- Нет… Не совсем. Мне просто интересно… почему.

Котаро сомневается, что «а ты себя в зеркале видел?» сойдет за ответ, поэтому откашливается и тянет – «нууу…», пока Акааши не сжаливается и не качает головой.

\- Мы вообще-то собираемся в _Le Petit Комбинезончик_ , - говорит он. – Сегодня Гранродео играют.

Котаро хмурится.

\- Ладно, не буду вам мешать, только заберу кам…

\- Нет, - говорит Акааши, а потом, блин, улыбается. – Я хотел сказать, возможно, вам будет проще объяснить там. За чашечкой кофе.

***

У Дайчи, внимательно и злорадно следящего за этим разговором, вырывается лающий смех. Коуши косится на него и поворачивается в сторону Бокуто.

\- Чашечкой кофе? – тупо повторяет тот. – Кофе? Напитка?

Жаль, что уже слишком поздно менять угол обзора, и Коуши видит только затылок Акааши – наверняка выражение его лица, сопровождающее следующие слова, бесценно:

\- Да, напитка, кофе.

\- Вместе? То есть, ты там будешь, и я тоже? Одновременно?

\- Да, вместе. Хотя если бы вы предпочли не…

\- О, Я БЫ ПРЕДПОЧЕЛ! – Котаро едва не делает шаг вперед, забывшись от радости, и Коуши даже удивлен, что до сих пор не заметил, к чему все шло. Может, если бы на вечеринках он уделял внимание не только танцполу и инфернальным напиткам Нишинои… - ВЫПИТЬ. Кофе. Вместе. И объяснить.

Шея Акааши будто обгорела на солнце. Коуши никогда не замечал у него такого.

\- Это… хорошо, прекрасно. Я только возьму вещи, и пойдем.

Коуши мысленно исключает их с Дайчи – им бы все равно осталось только сесть за соседний столик, посматривать и смеяться. Акааши прекрасно знает, на что идет; дальше все может стать только лучше.

Так что он наблюдает, как Акааши убирает ноутбук в сумку, а до Бокуто доходит реальность происходящего. Как Акааши завязывает шнурки ботинок, а Бокуто выглядит так, будто кто-то рядом сказал слово «пицца». Как они вместе подходят к двери и оборачиваются, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть на них с Дайчи.

\- Мы скоро подойдем, - отвечает тот.

Коуши смотрит, как Бокуто открывает для Акааши дверь и выскальзывает следом, возведя еще один неверящий взгляд к небесам. Как дверь закрывается за ними. Переключается на Дайчи и его радость. Потом взгляд Дайчи фокусируется на чем-то у Коуши за спиной, и радость превращается в совершеннейший восторг. Коуши поворачивается и изумленно смотрит туда же, куда и Дайчи, пока тот задыхается от хохота.

Камера лежит на столе, нетронутая, позабытая.

***

Я (18:40)  
тебе повезло я потерял камеру но уже нашел так что съемки в силе

Кукусик-Бубусик (18:42)  
И где тут везение? Не хочу я ваших дурацких съемок.

Я (18:42)  
bubble butt  
Я (18:42)  
bubble bubble bubble butt

Кукусик-Бубусик (18:42)  
Я не сказал, что отказываюсь, незамутненная вы мерзость.

Я (18:42)  
тож тя лю кей

 

Кексик (19:00)  
Дайчи рассказал много интересного  
Кексик (19:00)  
Заходи, поговорим.

Я (19:01)  
подхожу но поговорить не получится я не один

Кексик (19:01)  
Да, знаю. Угощу вас мороженым за счет заведения

Я (19:02)  
ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ  
Я (19:02)  
кстт я уговорил второго парня на съемки  
Я (19:03)  
думаю он тебе понра будете круто смтр вместе

Кексик (19:04)  
Предвкушаю. Я сегодня утром тоже встретил милашку, он живет в твоем доме

Я (19:04)  
да ну???

Кексик (19:05)  
Да, он был очень славный. Правда, я у него наушники свистнул

Я (19:08)  
куроо  
Я (19:08)  
ШТА

Кексик (19:09)  
Да, чувак, умора, ты бы видел его лицо

Котаро пропускает Акааши в кафе, все еще глядя в телефон. Когда до него доносится одна из песен Гранродео, он понимает, что бывает дерьмо, бывает куча дерьма, а еще бывает категория, определить которую ему придется здесь и сейчас.

А потом Акааши оборачивается, приподнимает брови, слегка улыбаясь, и Котаро выбрасывает из головы все остальное, улыбается в ответ, а голова у него кружится от запаха лета и того, как ему невероятно везет.

Он заходит следом.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Victory_Day](http://cafeofdreams.diary.ru/)
> 
> [Видео со злодейской птицей](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE8PTMSFMUg)  
> [Bubble butt для ленивых](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSaYQc3z7us)  
> [Японская Богемская рапсодия, по просьбе беты](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mtjxrf2Vg7g)  
> [Песня, из текста которой взяты имена контактов в телефоне Бокуто](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZCIIi3t6zM)


End file.
